


Universe & You

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, First Time, Freckles, M/M, Porn with Feelings, long distance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-16
Updated: 2014-11-16
Packaged: 2018-02-25 14:24:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2625047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Title refers to "Universe and U" by KT Tunstall.</p></blockquote>





	Universe & You

Dean had never really paid too much attention to his freckles.

Of course, he knew that he had a lot of them, and they had attracted attention over the years—some desirable, some less so. The ones across his cheeks and nose had garnered the occasional flirty comment from attractive servers across the country, to which he would respond with his best panty-dropping smirk and a quip about the other freckles he possessed that were not so clearly visible. Sometimes it led to a good lay.

There were also less fond memories of sucking men off in back allies for some quick and easy cash, and their comments about how his pretty pink lips were more suited to a girl, or how they wanted to cover those freckles with their come. At these times he hated his freckles, for they signified something beautiful and delicate—a man who did not actually fit as easily into the rigid mold of hunter masculinity as he desperately tried to make others believe.

So all in all, Dean was pretty ambivalent towards his freckles.

That was—until Castiel.

The first time that Castiel joined him in bed, it had been immediately obvious that the angel was interested in something much more than a good lay or Dean’s pretty pink lips. They had kissed languidly for several long, blissful minutes before Castiel had even begun to pull at Dean’s clothes. Once Dean’s t-shirt was on the floor Castiel had pushed him down on the bed gently but insistently before straddling his waist and pinning Dean’s arms above his head, their fingers intertwined. He had proceeded to plant little kisses around Dean’s face—across each check, down the bridge and on the tip of his nose, around his chin and jaw line, down his neck.

At first Dean had just relished quietly in the sweet attention that Castiel was giving to him, although it made him self-conscious to feel so… _cherished_. He had not realized what Castiel was doing until the beautiful being before him had continued to make his way down Dean’s chest, where he kissed the large freckle that laid in the middle of Dean’s sternum and then the one that resided just below Dean’s left nipple.

When Dean had finally caught on, his breath had caught in his throat, overwhelmed. Meanwhile Castiel had already moved down to his soft stomach, allowing his hands to leave Dean’s grasp and instead trail down Dean’s skin as he kissed the freckle on the left side of Dean’s belly, and then the one closer to his belly button.

By this point Dean had been squirming, both out of discomfort at being so obviously treasured and due to the warm desire spreading from his groin to the tips of his fingers at being thus adored. But Castiel had merely moved his hands to press down on Dean’s chest with one hand with that sure, gentle grip as he moved Dean’s arms down to his sides with his free hand. Castiel had then moved his mouth to Dean’s left arm, kissing the dark freckle that laid just below Dean’s hand print scar and then down to the two on his forearm below his elbow, the two below that, and finally the one on the top of his hand before Castiel had dragged his tongue up the whole length of Dean’s arm as if connecting the stars of a constellation. Dean had held his breath as Castiel kissed at the many smaller, lighter freckles that intermingled with the darker, larger ones that Castiel had already traced with his tongue—like more distant stars comprising a veritable galaxy on Dean’s arm—before he had moved to the other arm, giving it the same treatment.

At this point Dean had been trembling, and tears had welled up in his eyes, much to his mortification. Castiel’s tenderness was almost too much; it threatened to consume him. He had never felt so vulnerable and exposed and _seen_ , and he wasn’t even completely naked yet.

And then Castiel had unbuckled Dean’s pants and pulled down his jeans and his boxers in one quick motion that betrayed Castiel’s mounting desire. Castiel had pushed himself down the bed to begin at Dean’s feet, kissing up his legs, his mouth lingering at each and every freckle he found on Dean’s shins and knees and thighs—fewer and further between than those on Dean’s arms, but present nonetheless. He kissed at the dark freckle above Dean’s straining dick with a pleased smile before kissing at his balls—apparently there was even a freckle there as well.

Dean was completely at the mercy of Castiel’s mouth, simultaneously being made whole and coming undone as Castiel connected Dean’s freckles with his lips and fingertips.

And that was all before they had even gotten to the actual sex, which, by the way, had been fucking _mind-blowing_ \--how could it not be with Castiel's passionate earnestness as well as the mere fact that it was _Castiel_? 

Now, several days later, Dean stood naked before the bathroom mirror after a shower, realizing that he would never be able to look at his freckles again without thinking of Cas. He slowly traced his own fingertips up each arm, up his belly and chest, and around his face and neck. He could think only of the way that Castiel had mapped the constellations on his skin—the most intrepid navigator Dean had ever known.

Dean had thought he had been made of the dirt of the earth, but in Castiel’s hands he had turned into stars.

Dean knew that Cas was occupied by business in Heaven, and that they may not see each other again for a while. In lieu of his presence, Dean continued to touch each and every freckle he found on his own body, re-routing the path that Castiel had pioneered, and in doing so was able in some small way to find Castiel in the constellations on his skin.

Even when Cas was miles or universes away, Dean could trace a bridge to him across these stars and feel for several serene moments that he himself was comprised of the universe… and Castiel.

**Author's Note:**

> Title refers to "Universe and U" by KT Tunstall.


End file.
